Consequences
by Grey Matters
Summary: The Teen Titans are going out for a night of fun but no one knows how much fun Raven can be when she is drunk. Sometimes things happen that we don't intend to happen. Everything has consequences.
1. Consequences

Sometimes things happen that we don't intend to happen. Everything has consequences.

The sounds of knuckles hitting steel erupted, soon followed by Beast Boys annoying calls, "Raven come on you're the only one not ready to go!"

"I'm not going."

"Raven you have to go it's the Teen Titans night out!" Silence, "ok Raven if you won't come out I'll come in to get you!"

Raven didn't want Beast Boy to be in her room, she didn't want to go either. Weighing her options she floated out into the hall. As soon as he laid his violet eyes on her his jaw went limp. Starfire had been by earlier, forcing her into a jean skirt, dark blue tank top that showed too much for her taste, and high heels.

"Raven you look."

"Are we going or not?" She started down the dimly lit hall. Beast Boy for once had nothing to say.

Down in the living room Cyborg with his newly shinned body parts leaned up against the kitchen counter while Robin and Starfire sat a little too close to be friends on the couch. When Raven and Beast Boy entered all eyes turned.

"Wow Rae you look great!" Cyborg gave a knowing look Beast Boys way.

"Yea Raven I'm glad that you're coming." Robin said trying not to stare.

Starfire ripped herself away from Robin, the sound of Velcro could almost be heard, "I'm so happy to see you wear the cloths!"

"Can we go already?" Raven was urgent to get this over with.

The team crashed a club downtown; the lights were low and the music high. Raven eyed the people surrounding her; most of them were drunk, sweaty, and grinding with people they had probably never met before. Robin and Star disappeared almost immediately, eaten by the sea of people.

"I bet I know where they're going!" Cyborg yelled over the music.

Soon Raven stood alone near the back wall reluctant to join the mating ritual. A sweaty green mouse squeezed out of the crowd and transformed next to her. Raven ignored it.

"Raven come dance, just let go!"

"I think I need a drink." Raven replied in her monotone voice and walked off toward the bar not waiting to see if Beast Boy had heard her. Sitting down she motioned to the bartender, "vodka on the rocks."

She was on her second when Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared next to her. Beast Boy ordered water, Cyborg beer.

"Hey Raven what ya drinking?" Beast Boy was in her personal space.

"Vodka on the rocks."

Cyborg finally noticed. "How many of those have you had?"

"Bartender, another. This would be my third."

The bartender handed her a glass and she downed it. Her two friends stared wide eyed.

"Give me what she's having." Beast Boy ordered. He drank it in two gulps. "Come on Raven you're not chicken are ya."

Raven ordered another and chugged it. This was a challenge. Beast Boy ordered and drank but couldn't finish it.

"What's the matter Beast Boy? Can't hold your liquor." Raven was feeling fuzzy.

"Ok I might not be able to out drink you but I bet you that you won't dance."

The drinks must have gotten to her head because Raven got off her perch on the bar stool and walked over to a tall guy with black hair and runners muscles. She took his hand and when he turned to her she started dancing. Raven could dance. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched Raven grind with this stranger. Back to back she placed her hands over his and wrapped them around her waist. She wiggled her hips and lowered herself to the ground rubbing against him until his hands slipped over her breasts. She rose, turned to him, whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. She then returned to her place at the bar.

"I think I won the bet." Raven had a smirk that practically made her two friends drop dead.

"What was that? I didn't know you could dance like that!" Beast Boy freaked.

"I guess you shouldn't bet on things you don't know about then. So what do I win?"

"How about a pizza? I'm starving!" Cyborg said in a nonchalant way. "Besides Robin and Star left twenty minutes ago."

"Did they say where they were going?" Raven said the drinks making her naive.

Cyborg made a gesture that made Beast Boy choke on his water. "Pizza then?"

After being seated at the pizza place a girl walked up. She had long blond hair braided down her back, cowboy boots, daisy duke shorts, and a pink flannel shirt.

"I'm Paisley; I'll be your waitress today." Her sweet country accent rubbed Raven the wrong way. "Can I start yall off with something?"

"Can we have two large pizzas one the veggie delight and the other meat lover?"Beast Boy ordered not having to ask his comrades.

"Comin right up!" Within ten minutes the pizzas sat streaming on their table.

"Is there any thang else I can do fer yall?" Paisley said playing with her collar 'accidently' showing her pink plaid braw. Beast Boy, who had never touched a woman that way, slobbered a little.

"Yall are the Teen Titans, aren't ya?"

"We shure are!" Cyborg loved fans expecually hot ones.

"You guys are so strong and manly! Can I feel your muscles?" She was really getting on Ravens nerves. Cyborg didn't mind however because he flexed and allowed her to place her fake nailed fingers on him.

"Oh!" She drew it out so it sounded sexy. "You're so buff!"

Raven couldn't handle it anymore! "You know what? You can do something else for me. Speak proper english." Bitterness shot from her mouth like poisoned darts. "And while you're at it get your whoreish hands off my friend!"

Shock entered Paisley's face but was soon replaced by a smirk. She grabbed Cyborg's face and kissed him, leaning over so the edge of her panties showed.

"What's the matter Raven? A little angry?" She kissed Cyborg again, nice and slow.

"Nice show 'Paisley' but why not give him a little more?" Ravens black magic wrapped around her and jerked her away from Cyborg. Raven made Paisley strip down to her bra and thong and give a sexy dance. Whistles filled the restaurant.

"I told you! You're a whore." Raven ripped off the only cloths she had left and let her go. She curled up in the fetal position, whimpering. Beast Boy stared at her looking over her every curve.

Cyborg on the other hand yelled loud enough to wake the dead. "Why did you do that? You've gone too far Raven!" He grabbed her cloak before she could stop him and wrapped it around the naked girl. "I think it's time to go home."

"Fine, I'm bored with her anyway." Raven said retrieving her cloak and following the others out. She took satisfaction in the humiliated screams emanating from within the restaurant.

The next morning Raven woke up on the floor of the bathroom. Her head was pounding and she smelled like vomit. Stepping out of last night's ridiculous cloths she took a shower and then went to the kitchen to get some food in her reeling stomach. The swish of the giant metal doors made her headache worse.

"We were starting to think you would never get out of bed!" Cyborg's loud voice was torture. "BB even got up before you!"

"Will you stop screaming?" Raven floated over to the fridge but at the sight of food her insides threatened to come out. So instead she lay down on the couch and tried to block out the sun with her cloak.

"Do you have the ach of the head Raven?" Starfire seemed to morph out of the wall, Robin close behind. Raven moaned in response.

"Raven has more than a headache she has a hangover!" Beast Boy insisted on bringing up last night.

"Uuhhhh" Raven couldn't utter much more.

"By how much she drank last night she should have a bad one!" Robin and Starfire were shocked by what Beast Boy said.

"Is that true Raven? Did you get drunk last night?" Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be so strange but Raven had never done anything like it before. She kept her mouth shut this would be bad enough as it was.

"Not only did she get drunk she dirty danced with a random hot guy and humiliated a country waitress!" Beast Boy was milking this. His audience's jaws hit the floor.

"Humiliated a waitress! That doesn't even come close!" Cyborg was about to put some hurt on Raven. "The waitress was hitting on me so she called her a whore, undressed her, and made her dance in front of the whole pizza place." Raven attempted to morph through the couch but her powers wouldn't work in the state she was in. Robin and Starfire couldn't hide their unbelief and Beast Boy was jumping like a kid who had to go pee.

"Show them the video!" Beat Boy screamed practically wetting himself.

"You have a video!" Raven shot up from the couch but soon regretted it.

"I have video of anything I have seen."

Raven fell to the couch while Cyborg put the blackmail video on the TV. Raven could barely stand to watch it, the drinks, the dance, and the naked waitress. It was all like a nightmare come true. Raven couldn't stand it any longer she got up slower than silkie and went to her room to sleep off the booze.

Raven rose from a deep slumber to find that it was almost three in the morning and the only thing she could think about is how badly she had to pee. After relieving herself she sat on her bed; when she couldn't think of anything to do she started meditating. She wasn't meditating long before sounds assaulted her ears.

"Oh Robin! Oh, uh, ah." Robin and Starfire were at it again. Obviously she wasn't going to get any meditating done so she got up and went down stairs to try to find something to eat. The light from the fridge cast a creepy glow on the living room and Beast Boy, who stood not two feet from her eating a banana.

"Ahhh! Why are you standing in the dark?" The fog from fridge was making Ravens bare legs cold.

"I was hungry and the love birds are keeping me up!" The shadows on Beast Boy's ears and wider than normal mouth looked really creepy in the dark, Raven admired it.

"I know I'm surprised they don't have a kid yet considering how much they do it." Grunts could be heard.

"Don't say that it might actually happen. Besides I love kids!"

"Well I don't and that whole situation would be incredibly awkward."

"Yea, and if you ever get drunk again there might be a kid." Beast Boy wasn't going to let it go, "I wouldn't want to see you pregnant; someone might end up dead!"

"There are two things I'll never do get drunk again and get pregnant."

"But it would be cute to have a minny Raven running around!"

"Besides whom would I have a kid with anyway?"

"The guy at the club would be a good start!"

"Ok, ok enough I'm never going to get drunk again so it doesn't matter anyway." Raven stomped out of the room never actually getting anything to eat.

The conversation they had gave Beast Boy an idea. He wanted to get Raven drunk again. He, of course, didn't want Raven to get pregnant but he thought it would be funny to see what she would do. It would be tricky but Beast Boy had a plan.


	2. Truth or Dare

Hey everybody, here is the next chapter. I already had this one and the next one finished so I'll probably add them pretty quick. I'm not quite sure if there will be more than three chapters though. Review if you like it and if you don't, tell me why. I'm not going to beg for reviews but they would be nice. Enjoy!

* * *

The next week went by smoothly Raven kept to herself like always, the lovers did what lovers do best and Cyborg went to titans east to visit Bumble Bee. Friday night Robin took Starfire to the ballet and wouldn't be back until late. It was the perfect time for Beast Boy to try his plan.

"Azerath Meterion Zinthos, Azerath Meterion Zinthos." Raven's chant could be heard from inside her room.

Beast Boy yelled, "Raven come play a game with me," pulling Raven out of her trance.

"You're super whiny. Hey that can be your new name, instead of Beast Boy it will be Super Whiny." Raven said in the best announcer voice she could muster.

She was in a good mood; it's bad if she doesn't answer. Beast Boy knew this from experience. "You can call me that if you play a game with me!"

Raven didn't mind she hadn't felt like being alone as much since the incident. "What kind of game is it?" Raven opened her door.

Beast Boy's giant smile assaulted her. "Clue?"

Even though Raven was pretty sure the game couldn't be played with just two, she accepted.

After playing clue for twenty minutes the atmosphere was getting boring. Beast Boy wasn't very good at it; he just stayed in the living room the whole time.

"Colonel Mustard in the living room with the monkey!"

"Monkey isn't one of the weapons!"

"It should be!" Beast Boy could see Raven was getting pissed and as much as he enjoyed pissing her of it wouldn't work well for his plan. "Let's play a different game. How about truth or dare?"

"No I hate that game." Eventually Beast Boy got his way, Raven couldn't stand his whining.

"Truth or dare?" Her monotone voice rang out in the empty tower.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat meat."

Beast Boy hadn't thought through as much of the plan as he thought, "fine, but I'm not happy about it!"

"I thought that was the point." He did it; the look on his face was the best part. Raven couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ok, your turn! Truth or dare?" Beast Boys excitement grew as the moment for him to execute his plan grew closer.

"Truth."

"Raven it's no fun if you pick truth!"

"Fine dare."

"I dare you to get drunk again!"

"I told you that I would never get drunk again besides we don't even have alcohol in the house."

"That's why I bought some!"

"No." The first thought that occurred to Raven was that this had been his plan all along; the second was that the little green boy in front of her wasn't nearly old enough to buy alcohol.

"Oh come on Raven I'll do it with you!"

"Fine." Raven hated to admit it but she sort of enjoyed being drunk. It allowed her to forget all those things that weighed her down. Beast Boy broke out the alcohol and the two sat on the couch and burned through the first bottle.

"I have an idea." Raven could barely care about suppressing the girlish giggle that escaped her. "Let's play strip poker," her already flushed cheeks getting pinker at the thought.

"I don't know how to play poker." Beast Boy hadn't partied much. "Let's play strip go fish." It was all the same to Raven.

"Do you have a clown fish?" She asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Nope." Beast Boy was a champ at go fish. "Go fish!" Raven shrugged off her cloak which left her wearing nothing but her undergarments but beast boy had only removed his shoes and gloves. He was staring intently at his cards, attempting not to notice how provocative Raven's bra was. Star, with her new sexual identity, had dragged Raven to the pinkest store in the mall to discover the frilly world of lace and thongs. Luckily, the darker tempered girl had managed to find to only black ensemble there.

After a couple more hands both Titans sat naked and wasted on the couch. While Raven covered herself with her arms half of her wondered how she had let this go so far and the other half was thinking about what was to come.

"Have you never seen a woman naked before?" Raven said after catching Beast Boys wandering eye.

"Yes!"

"The woman in the pizza place doesn't count and neither do pictures you've seen on the internet."

"Ok, no." Beast Boy voice sounded defeated and ashamed.

"You know Beast Boy that's what I like most about you, you're so innocent." The hint of sexiness on Ravens voice and that they were both naked was affecting Beast Boy. Raven's heart was pounding at the thoughts running through her mind; that combined with the alcohol was turning her on. Suddenly the sounds of someone at the outside door broke the silence.

"Oh no, Robin and Star home early!" Beast Boy grabbed his clothes and ducked behind the couch.

"What are you doing? They still will be able to see you." Raven looked over the back of the couch.

"Get down! They'll see you!" Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her to the other side of the couch. With the clap of his hands the lights went off concealing their bodies in darkness. Moments passed in silence, their breathing was the only audible sound.

"I think it's safe to make a run for it." Beast Boy looked up into Ravens shadowy face; he could see her faint blush. Realizing why she was blushing he blushed too. She was on top of him with his arms wrapped around her. He could feel her supple breasts against his chest and her soft skin under his fingers. He was also sure that she could feel him too. Raven leaned down and let her lips connect with his. The kiss was passionate and their bodies reacted so. Raven finally released him from the kisses confines.

"Maybe we should go." Beast Boy almost choked on his words, "just in case they do come home early." Raven nodded her agreement and after taking a moment to slip into their cloths the two headed deeper within the tower. They first passed Ravens room.

"Raven I had a lot of fun tonight." Beast Boy started off awkwardly then in a great finish he closed the gap between them and kissed her. He wanted more but didn't want to force her to do anything so he parted and started to move in the direction of his room.

"Wait." Raven caught his hand in hers and pulled him into her room.


	3. Steam

Here's the next chapter! I can't wait to see what you guys think!

I do not own Teen Titans in this chapter or any other.

* * *

Sometime around four in the morning Robin and Starfire got home and did what they always do after a date. The sounds roused Raven from sleep. When she opened her eyes she felt indescribable. She snuggled her head under Beast Boys green chin. The alcohol was wearing off and what they did started flooding back to her. They had sex, unprotected sex at that. She tried to enjoy the moment but finding the negative thoughts kept invading her head she whispered to herself 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' until sleep overcame her.

Waking up again at six she rose and realized that they would be found soon if Beast Boy didn't get back to his room.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy get up its six in the morning!" Raven whispered shaking Beast Boy violently.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He turned into a cat and stretched.

"You have to get dressed now and leave!" Raven was full of dread.

"But I am enjoying our time together." He yawned and back in his human form slipped an arm around her and leaned down to kiss her.

Panicking she grabbed him and his cloths with her magic; morphed them into his room, dropped Beast Boy off, and started to leave.

"Wait! That's it; no good morning kiss, not even I'll see you at breakfast."

Raven didn't stop to reply she simply went back to her room and took a shower. The thoughts haunted her the whole time, even when she tried meditating. How could she let that happen? Why did she let it happen? What would happen because of it? Would she get pregnant? Would they be like Robin and Starfire? The questions kept rolling around her skull, over and over, unable to be answered. The one thought she refused to think about was that she liked it; she wanted to do it again, to feel his hands on her, to be suffocated by his kiss. She couldn't bear to face him or any of the others but extreme hunger drove her from her room. When she arrived in the living room Cyborg was giving Beast Boy a nooggie. Raven put up her hood to hide any feelings that might give her away.

"Hay Raven I'm back a day early!" Cyborg wrapped her in a giant bear hug that threw off her hood. "What ya been up to?"

The question was harmless but it sounded alarms in her head. She glanced at Beast Boy over Cyborg's shoulder; he avoided her gaze. Had he told? The very idea of it made her heart stop. No, he wouldn't want to risk Cyborg's jokes. Her heart just started to work again when she spotted it. It could blow her whole cover.

Cyborg put her down. "Who's hungry? I really want some waffles!"

While the guys were in the kitchen Raven rushed over to the couch, picked it up, and hid it in her cloak. "I just remembered I forgot something in my room but I'll take two waffles." Racing to her room as fast as she could, she deposited it in her dirty cloths hamper. The lacy thong she had never put back on.

A month passed before Raven spoke to Beast Boy. She had barely eaten or come out of her room. Several times Beast Boy had tried to talk to her, to see if she was hurt, but she would just ignore him. Finally, one night in late October, Raven made up her mind to talk to Beast Boy. Raven waited until the house was silent, except for Cyborg's snores, to give Beast Boy a visit. She knocked quietly. "Beast Boy it's me. Can we talk?" There was no answer so she entered, knowing how deep Beast Boy slept. Upon entering she found that his room contained everything but Beast Boy. Floating a little higher than normal to miss the rubble she searched the smallest of all the Titans rooms. About ready to give up the sound of a squeaky faucet and running water reached her ears. She rested her hand on the bathroom knob thinking. Did she really want to speak to him after...? She quickly shoved away her fears because she knew if they lingered too long they would get the best of her. Turning the knob she went in; the steam from the shower almost suffocated her. Beast Boys figure could be seen through the shower curtain and made images of that night flash through her head.

It was late but Beast Boy couldn't sleep, thoughts of Raven wouldn't let him. In order to clear his mind he took a shower with water that almost burned off his skin. The running water blocked out all sound as he lathered the shampoo in his spinach green hair. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let the water guide the suds from his hair. The cold skin of a hand covering his mouth kept in a scream that would have woken up his fellow Titans; but couldn't prevent his heart from dropping into his gut. Opening his eyes, despite the water, his violet pupils landed on a familiar face. He swallowed the scream and coaxed his heart back into his chest and soon the hand was gone.

"Raven?" Beast Boys question hung in the thick air.

Raven blushed, "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't want you to wake up the whole town."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head trying to relieve the awkwardness. The two stood close in the small shower, both without cloths.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy didn't want to meet her eyes but wasn't sure where else to look.

"I wanted to talk to you." Raven hid from him behind her eyelids. "I've been so confused the past month. I didn't know what to do." She opened her mouth as if to say more but nothing came out.

"I've missed you," Beast Boy grabbed her hand gently, "as a friend." Ravens eyes shot open searching his face for any hint of a lie, smiling when she found none. The sound of the pelting water filled the quiet atmosphere for a minute.

"So why are you in my shower, naked?" He questioned. The hot water hid the deepening blush on Raven's cheeks.

After searching Raven's face for the answer she wouldn't speak Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. "You want to be more than friends!" It was more shock than question.

"I don't know!" She was exasperated with herself. "I keep telling myself no, no that would be dangerous but I can't stop those thoughts of..." Raven nervously removed wet hair from her face. "Of your hands on me and how it felt waking up next to you." She looked sheepishly at Beast Boy; when finding no compassion there she sank, sitting in the bottom of the tub cradling her knees.

Beast Boy stood there not conscious of Ravens close proximity to his bare form. He couldn't believe it; Raven would barely even look at him for a month and now she was naked in his shower confessing her love for him. He didn't know what to think. He had never felt anything like love toward her before the incident. They had exchanged rare moments of deep caring before but nothing close to the level he was forced to consider now. Could they be together? What about the rest of the team? What if he messed her up more than she already was? He looked down at Raven's wet figure. Somehow her tragic image made up his mind for him.

Beast Boy lowered himself gingerly to his knees. "Raven." She lifted her head to look at him, the water making it difficult to make out whether she was crying or not. He snuck his fingers under her chin and lifted her lips to his. His mind went blank and fireworks filled his brain, making his fingers tingle. Breaking the kiss, Raven leaned back and unfurled her legs opening herself up to Beast Boy; at the same time fulfilling the fantasies that had taunted her for a month. Taking the invitation Beast Boy leaned forward laying on her, kissing her neck. Beast Boy, loving the way Raven reacted to his touch, knew that he was going to enjoy what their relationship had in store.


	4. Cold in the East

Hey! So I finally decided to add to the story. I uploaded the first chapters a while ago and wrote them even farther back then that. It was kind of hard deciding the direction I wanted the story to go in and even harder trying to make the new and the old flow together. I'm sorry to all of you who were hoping this was going to exclusively be a BB & Raven fanfic. For those of you who are still going to read the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. I like the direction it's going but let me know if you do too. Also, tell me what you want to see and I will think about making it happen!

I do not own any of the characters, just the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome back, man!" Aqualad shook Cyborg's hand.

"It's great to be back; I missed you guys!" His eyes drifted toward Bumblebee; she smiled. Cyborg had a specific place in his heart for her. They had been friends for a while but they both knew that they had chemistry. It had never been confessed but with the crime rate down and Robin and Star's relationship Cyborg had thinking about her.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Bumblebee hadn't taken her eyes from him since he arrived.

"A vacation of sorts; I thought I would check up on you guys."

"Los amamos! Estamos tan contentos de haber venido a visitarnos!" Mas and Menos clung to him.

"Let's go get pizza or somethin' to celebrate!" Cyborg was starving after his long drive.

"Ok, just let me go get a coat." Bee left in the direction of her room.

Once she was out of earshot Speedy appeared out of nowhere, "Dude please tell me you are here to ask her out."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Cyborg wasn't quite ready for everyone to know.

"No actuar así. Speedy tiene razón! La amas. Crees que ella es muy sexy. Pregúntele a cabo y ustedes dos se enamoran." There was a pause. You would think the team would understand just a little Spanish by now.

"They are right!" Aqualad ignored the face Speedy was giving him. "We all know that you like her!"

"I don't know guys. I've missed being around her but we are so far apart and I can't leave my team and I would never ask her to leave. Besides I'm not even sure she would go for me." Cyborg rambled on.

"Ok, stop. She is totally into you and she has been really grumpy lately. I'm sure you could _help_ her out with that!" Speedy raised his eyebrows, supporting his innuendo. Mas and Menos slapped him.

"Well less bluntly but yes Speedy is right. She likes you and we could help you out if you want." Aqualad laid a consoling hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Do you really want pizza? Because there is this awesome 50's style burger joint in town that I think you would love!" Bee walked in and the conversation went dead.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Cyborg was trying not to think about if she had heard them.

* * *

Two days past and Cyborg still hadn't made his move. Sure, they guys took every opportunity to get them alone but that wasn't the problem. Every time he tried to make a move he lost his nerve. Finally, on the third day the team was practicing hand-to-hand combat.

"Rules are: no superpowers and no cheap shots!" Cyborg announced. "Ok, who's first?"

"Why don't you and Bee go first?" Speedy impatiently called out, creating yet another opportunity.

"You're on!" Bee yelled getting up and stepping onto the mat. She and Cy circled each other. Bee started it off with a kick which Cyborg blocked with his left arm. Twisting, she threw a punch. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She kicked his feet out from under him and flipped over his head. He performed a sweep kick and she fell. Cy climbed on top of her and held her legs and arms down. She struggled for a moment then lay still. He could feel her breath on his neck. Their eyes connected and both knew what the other was thinking. Seconds felt like time had stopped.

"Cyborg, get off me." Bee said calmly, breaking the silence. When he did, she walked out. Confused, he followed her.

"Hey. What just happened back there?" His question made her stop and turn.

"I don't know." Bee shook her head.

"I'm sorry if that weird'ed you out." He was desperately trying to read her. "Look, I've been attempting to get up the courage to ask you out." She didn't respond. "I've told myself that we are just friends and that we are so far apart, but I can't stop thinking about you. We.."

"I know!" Bee burst out, starting to pace. "I overheard you talking to the guys when you first arrived. I, I thought it would be fun to see how you went about the whole thing. But..." Cyborg's face fell, realizing what a coward he must seem like in her eyes. Bee continued, "I know that we aren't just friends. I've always felt the chemistry that we have. But, I've always told myself that there is just too much between us." She stopped and sat on the floor. "I miss you sometimes too."

Cyborg sat next to her. "It's your call, team leader. Do we give it a chance?"

"I don't know. I think I need some time to think." She avoided his gaze.

After a long pause, "In that case I think it's best if I leave early. Give me a call when you've made up your mind. Cyborg got up and left.

* * *

Wow! That was cold. Ok, so this chapter doesn't have the happiest of endings but I promise that it will get better. That and I have some great BB & Raven stuff written so hopefully that will be up soon.

Tell me what you thought. Should I continue with the Cy/ Bee relationship? Any tips, ideas? Thanks for the reviews.

PS. Finding the ! is really hard in the dark when your key board doesn't light up. Love you all.


End file.
